The Legend of Zelda (NES) Walkthrough Part 1
Welcome to the Legend of Zelda walkthrough. This is the first part. Congratulations for being the first page! STORY This story comes from the game itself. And in original format. Many years ago Prince Darkness " Gannon " stole one of the Triforce with Power. Princess Zelda had one of the Triforce with Wisdom. She divided into " 8 " units to hide it from " Gannon " before she was captured. Go find the " 8 " units " Link " to save her. Chapter 1 - Items - Gathering items before Level 1 Once you start the cave, head into the cave on the top left corner if you're mysterious about it. The Old Man will give you the first sword in the game, the wooden sword. Don't worry about the shield because you have it. The wooden sword is succeeded by the White Sword which we will also collect in this chapter. BOMBS! Start heading right and you'll meet a new enemy, named a Octorok (oc-tho-ok). They shoot rocks at you so be careful. Block the rocks with the shield. They take one sword slash. Head right once again. A new enemy appears named a Tektite (tek -tite). Tektites jump around which can be a little bit hard but still one sword slash and its over. Head right and more tektites here. Head right again and two new enemies appear. One is called a Zola. (zoul-a). They shoot beams at you and your shield CAN'T block it. Two swords slashes does it, but it could be difficult attacking it. The other is a Leever (lee-vur) which pop out of the ground. Two hits will do it for red and four for blue. Head right again and blue octoroks will appear. Two hits will do them good. Keep heading right until you are at the bottom corner of you r map in the top right corner. Head up and enter the cave. Shopkeeper: Buy something, will ya! Buy the bombs for 20 rupees. Rupees is the currency in the whole Zelda series (Except for Zelda II: The Avdenture of Link) If you dont have enough, kill some enemies for more. 2 Heart Containers and Secret Rupees Backtrack one screen and left four times. Bomb the wall next to the corner, one square to the left. Enter the cave for a Heart Container. Medicine.... .....we can buy later. Head up a screen for a new enemy, a Moblin. A mix of bulldogs and pigs, Moblins are equppied with arrows so dodge them. Red takes two sword slashes and blue takes four. Head up, (take the right path) then right. Head right, up, and right again. A new enemy is the Armos. They are fallen Hylian soldiers. They do not attack, but if touched(not from bottom), it will come alive and attack. They take three hits and one with bombs. Move the one here and enter the hidden cave. A moblin (he won't hurt you, he's a good guy) will give Rupees. Leave. Moblin: It's a secret to everybody. Head back left then up and move the Armos for 30 Rupees. Head up and bomb the wall next to the corner of the wall for 10 rupees. (Aren't we getting rich?) Head left and in the middle wall, next to bottom right corner, bomb the wall. This time it's a heart container. Get it and leave. Super Sword & Shield Head right then up. We have a new (annoying) enemy here. It is called a Peahat. (pe-hatt) You can kill them when they're not flying. But it's annoying. Head right two screens. Trees will be here (looks like a dungeon) and it's the Money Making Game. Let's play Money Making Game! ''as they say there. How to play: 1. Choose any rupee. 2. It'll take away or give rupees. 3. Repeat (if you like) Head to the wall and from the entrance to the Money Making Game, move three squares to the right and... ...you can pass through the wall! (invisible stairs) Enter the cave and its... 100 RUPEES!!!!! WE'RE RICH!!!! Leave the cave. Head down a screen then left. Go through the stairs and enter the cave for the letter. The letter will allow us to buy potions from the Old Woman. Leave and head down a screen then left and head up the stairs.Enter the cave. Buy the Blue Candle for 60 rupees. The bad thing about it is that it can only be used once per screen. (Wah-wah-wahhhh) Leave and head down a screen then left two screens. then up a screen. We have a new enemy called a Lynel (like Centuars from Harry Potter). They are sworded and is like a horse and human put togheter. Blue take a whopping six with our sword now and red three. Avoid this on e and enter the cave, for the second out of three swords, better than the wooden one, succeeded by the magical one, THE WHITE SWORD! Lets leave! Once you head down the stairs head left for a new enemy. Or is it? It's boulders. Yes, boulders. They can't be killed, duh. Well dodge them is the only thing. Survive the boulders for three screens to the left. Head down then right. With the Blue Candle, burn the far right bush for 30 rupees. Once you leave, and burn the bush at the bottom next to the exact top left corner. 30 rupees. Leave and head left. Burn the fifth bush from the right for a heart container. (Oh, yeah!) Leave and head left and burn the bush in the corner for a secret shop. Shopkeeper: ''Boy, this is really expensive! '' Buy the second and final upgrade for your shield, the Magical Shield. It can block Zola projectiles (and be a treat for Like-Likes) So then leave. Some Medicne please? And arrows too! Head down a screen and burn the bush in the far left. We get 10 rupees and leave. Head right three screens, up one screen, and right a screen and enter the cave and purchase the arrows. Leave and head right a screen then down. Burn the far bottom left bush and 10 rupees once again. Head down and burn the middle bush for a whopping 100 RUPEES! ONCE AGAIN, WE'RE RICH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Leave. Head left four screens. And bomb the wall on the third wall to the right and next to the right bottom corner. 30 rupees for us. Leave and head left for three screens. Enter the cave. That letter. We need this. And we can buy potions! Great! If you want buy the RED not blue. Red can be used TWO times and once you drink it, it turns blue. Leave the cave. The One and Only --- Blue Ring --- The Blue Ring decreases damage by enemies and we'll get that. Head to the left one screen, down one and left two. (Danger: Moblins if you go left, down, left and then left) Mysterious about that crack? Bomb it for... 30 rupees. Leave and head up a screen and welcome to the Lost Woods. Head right. Burn the third bush to the top for 100 rupees. Head up one screen, then left. Burn the bush in the bottom right corner. 10 rupees. Leave. Head right three screens then up two. Move the Armos this time from the top that's the top middle. Shopkeeper: ''Boy, this is really expensive! Purchase the Blue Ring for a whopping 250 rupees. Leave the cave. We are finally ready for the first dungeon, the Eagle. Chapter 2 - The Eagle To get from starting screen. Right one, up four,. left one. *Dungeon Starting Screen: 12x Stone Statues Just head left when you're ready. Almost every Zelda fan knows this; here there's a lock door. Leave and reenter and that door will be unlocked. *Southwest Room: x3 Keese x1 Key (when Keese are defeated) Here are new enemies named Keese. They are the same as bats. Kill them all for a key. And head right two screens. *Southeast Room: x5 Stalfos x1 Key (One Stalfos has one) We have a new enemy, a Stalfos. They are living skeletons. One of them has a key. The back one has it at most times. Once you're done, head to the starting screen and unlock the door at the top. *Above Starting Area Screen: Stalfos here won't leave anything but hearts so get them if you are low on health. The top door is unlocked. *Next to compass room: x5 Stalfos x1 Key (When Stalfos are defeated) Kill all five for a key. Head right. *Compass room: x1 Compass x8 Keese Keese do not need to be defeated, just get the compass. The compass lets us see the piece of Triforce here and the boss' lair. Head left two screens. *Far Away Bow Screen: x6 Keese The door will close behind you, but kill the Keese so the door behind you unlocks. Unlock the door here. *West Close to Map Screen: x3 Gels (easy!) We have a new enemy here, they are called Gel and are super easy. Hit it. Its O-V-E-R, OVER. Head right. *Map Room: x5 Gels (useless) Just get the map and kill all the Gels just to have fun, they don't leave anything. Get the map. The map is well... a map! It does not show hidden rooms so... (OPTIONAL) Head left two screens for a tip from the Old Man. (Not optional) Head up. Old Man: ''Eastmost penninsula is the secret. ''This means nothing. (Come on, Nintendo!) *Neck Room: x3 Stalfos x1 Key (One has it) A Stalfos has a key. We don't need it but its good to have keys. Head up a screen.Eye Room: x3 Goriya x1 Key (When all Goriya are defeated) We have a new enemy here, called a Goriya. They have boomerangs, which we dont have. Kill them all for a key. Head left where the door is locked. *Bow Room: x4 Blade Trap Whe have a new enemy called a Blade Trap. They are at the corner of the room and they will try to kill you with their blades. They are like boulders, unkillable. Push the middle far left block and enter the cave. *Bow Side Scrolling Screen: x4 Keese x1 Bow This is the first side scrolling scene where we get the dungeon item, the bow. Get it and leave the side scrolling scene. Head to where whe got the map. (Refer to the map above) *Corner Boss Room: x3 Goriyas x1 Boomerang (When Goriyas are defeated) Kill all the Goriyas for the second Dungeon item, the Boomerang. It goes short in distance, but it stuns enemies and kills Keese and Gels. Head up a screen. * Bottom Boss Room: x2 Wall Masters x1 Key (optional) A new enemy is here and they are called wall masters. If they get you, they carry you to the dungeon starting screen. Get the key if you want. Head up to start the boss battle. Aquamentus - The Easiest Boss This is very easy. Stand in a spot and block the fire balls with your shield. Or you can go and slash at him at his head only. Once you defeat him get the Heart Container and go to the next room. Triforce Piece #1 x4 Stone Statues. Grab the piece of Triforce and you will be restored to full health and to the dungeon entrance. Link has some Links Video Walkthrough Chapter 1 - Items - Link to the Video Chapter 2 - The Eagle -Link to the Video If you weren't satisfied with this you can visit Zelda Dungeon.net - Chapter 1 Zelda Dungeon.net - Chapter 2 None < > Part 2 THE LEGEND OF ZELDA NES 1986 Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:NES (Nintendo Entertainment System) Category:Old-school games Category:1986-87 Category:Project Zelda Category:Nintendo